1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training aids. More particularly the system provides a cost effective means to learn the operational skills of a militarized tactical display system in a "hands-on" environment without incurring the cost of the militarized tactical display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time students are taught operational skills including theory, knobology, and procedures in a classroom environment. Then each student, individually or in pairs, is taken into a lab and shares time on a militarized tactical display system. Meanwhile, other students in the class either read or most likely simply wait until their turn on the tactical system. The time waiting is considered unstructured time and is often a large portion of a course. When a student is called into the lab for his limited time on the tactical system he has had no previous opportunity to practice the skills taught in the classroom. Therefore, much of the laboratory time is spent reviewing classroom material rather than introducing new material.
An alternate to the use of tactical systems is the use of commercial grade emulators. The widespread use of emulators is restricted by the fact that commercial display emulators must be connected to commercial processing emulators, which in turn must be supported by special purpose software emulators of the sensors. The total system is quite expensive although often less expensive than tactical systems.